A Birthday To Remember
by detectivecaz
Summary: With help from Eve, Tanner and Q, James plans to give the woman he loves a birthday to remember.


**AN:** A little fluff fic for Saye0036 and BJames.

Hope you enjoy my dears! :D

* * *

 **A Birthday To Remember**

...

James walked along the partially deserted hallways of MI6 towards M's office, with a gift bag in hand. He had waited two hours for her to appear, but there was still no sign of her. He had tried calling, but there was no answer. It had taken all of his control to contain his worry that something may have happened to her. Deciding to call Tanner, he had informed him that she was still at the office, by the time he had left.

His worry was overcome with annoyance when Tanner had told him that tiny detail. He had planned to take her out for her birthday as a surprise, but as the hours ticked by, his hopes of spoiling Olivia were dashed, considering he had even told her to keep the night free despite her not knowing of his plans.

Stopping in front of her office door, he knocked twice in succession. When there was no familiar voice telling him to enter, he opened the door only to stop in his tracks as a smile formed on his lips. For there was M, asleep at her desk, reports scattered all around her, as she snored away softly oblivious to her surroundings.

James shook his head fondly, and quietly approached so as not to startle her. Gently moving her hand from the file she clearly had been working on before she fell asleep, he looked over it realising it an expenditure report from his latest mission. It was the first time that he realised from looking at the figures he understood why Olivia was always on his back about minimising the damages, because, from the looks of things, it seemed she had been here for hours. How she still managed to put up with him she would never know, but he was thankful that she did. There was no one else whom he would trust with his life than the woman who meant everything to him.

Turning his attention from the file, he focused on Olivia, taking in her natural beauty that always took his breath away. Reaching out his hand, he gently ran his fingers through her short silver strands enjoying the feel of her silky hair underneath his fingertips. It was moments like these that he would treasure the most, knowing he would be the only one to ever see her this unguarded.

Looking at the time, he noticed it would be too late to make their reservation at the restaurant and he doubted he would be able to make a booking anywhere else at this time of night. Trying to think of what to do, he looked around her office, before his eyes landed on the empty desk outside her office.

"Eve," he muttered under his breath, as realisation dawned on him.

Regretfully removing his hand from Olivia's hair, he left her office and pulled out his mobile once he was in the corridor and dialled Eve's number.

"Come on, pick up."

After a few rings, the woman in question answered.

 _"You better have a good reason for calling me at this time, James."_

"I do and it's in regards to M."

 _"That's an ominous statement if I ever did hear one. I thought you were taking her out for her birthday?"_

"That was the plan, but it seems she has overworked herself. She's still at the office asleep at her desk."

 _"Oh god, so what is it you need?"_

"I was hoping you could help me surprise her at her office instead."

 _"That could work, it's nice to see you using that brain of yours for once James."_

"Look will you help or not, Eve? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. God knows the last time she had a break from this place."

 _"I'll help, James. I'll call Tanner and Q as well. The more people we have, the quicker we can pull this off."_

"I appreciate it, Eve."

 _"Don't mention it, James. It can be our repayment to her for everything she has done for us for the years."_

"I'm sure she will appreciate it. I'll see you soon."

James hung up the phone and looked back towards Olivia with a loving smile. If only she knew how many people cared for her. She had risked her neck for all of them over the years, him more so than anyone else.

Walking back into her office, he decided to stay with her until Eve, Q and Tanner arrived. He was determined with their help to giver her a birthday to remember. As he took his original position earlier, he gently maneuvered her into a sitting position careful not to wake her, before lifting her into his arms and carried her over to the cream couch.

He held her close causing her to snuggle into his chest as she slept on. She was no longer the fierce lioness, and he couldn't help but find her actions adorable. Not that he would ever tell her that, he valued his life. Even if they were in an established relationship, he didn't think Olivia would take too kindly to being called adorable. No, he would be keeping that thought to himself.

Laying her gently down on the couch, he watched amused as she turned her back to him and curled in on herself. Her snores continued to fill the silence causing him to breathe a sigh of relief that he hadn't woken her.

James spent another few minutes watching her, before walking back over to her desk and took a seat in her black leather chair. Lifting her pen from where it had fallen from her hand, he made a start on finishing off the report, which proved more difficult than he had anticipated as he tried to mirror Olivia's elegant scrawl.

It was another hour, before he gave a triumphant smirk, as he put down the pen and closed the file having accomplished his task. He was just about to start on another when he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket.

Pulling out his phone, he opened Eve's message and quickly read over it.

 _'All done as requested. There is a candlelit dinner for two in the panic room next to M's office. Thought you would like the privacy. ;)'_

Sending his thanks in a reply, he made a mental note to get the three of them a gift for their help.

Standing up, he picked up the gift bag he had brought earlier and made his way over to Olivia. It was time to wake up sleeping beauty before they missed another dinner.

"Olivia" he called softly, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes, James," she muttered sleepily.

James tried not to laugh as Olivia snuggled closer into the couch as if she was trying to disappear into the cushions. If they kept going at this rate their dinner would be cold. Seeing no alternative, he decided on the next best course of action.

"Very well, I'll pass that message onto the minister. I'm sure he will be thrilled to know that's your excuse for missing his meeting."

It had the desired effect, as Olivia tried to sit up, only for James to catch her as she nearly rolled off the couch.

"Easy, Olivia," he whispered into her ear.

Olivia looked around the room with tired eyes realising that it was still night outside. Looking up at James, she saw the amusement in his eyes no doubt laughing at her ruffled appearance.

Moving out of his arms, she ran her fingers through her hair trying to style it back to the way it was earlier.

"What are you doing here, James?"

He gave her an incredulous look, "What am I doing here? I told you to keep tonight free as I had something special planned for your birthday."

It was then she noticed the silver gift bag in his hands and mentally slapped herself for forgetting not only her own birthday but the arrangements she had made with James.

"I'm sorry, James. I lost track of time, not to mention I'm behind on my paperwork thanks to me chasing after you around the world because you can't follow direct orders."

"I know, which is why I finished the expenses report for you."

"You did what?" She quickly stood up, her earlier tiredness forgotten as she hurried over to her desk and flicked through the file.

Everything looked to be in order, the cocky bugger even managed to get her handwriting down to a tee.

"Well, does it meet your expectations?"

She closed the file and tossed it on her desk with a sigh, "I should give you a bollocking for doing this, James. But given the circumstances." She looked over at him with a smile, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Olivia. I just wish you wouldn't work yourself to the point of exhaustion, especially when I had dinner reservations."

"I suppose we've already missed them?"

"We may have missed the reservation, but I still have a surprise for you," he told her mysteriously.

She narrowed her eyes wondering what it was he had planned.

"Well, are you going to just stand there smiling like a Cheshire cat, or are you going to tell me?"

"No, I'm going to show you," he held out his free hand for her to take, "come on."

She walked back over to him and placed her hand in his, causing James to entwine their fingers as he lead her from her office.

"Where are we going, James?"

"You'll see in a moment."

James turned another corridor that lead to the panic room and stopped outside the door.

"The panic room, James?"

"Trust me," he kissed the back of her hand. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Giving her one last smile, he opened the door and silently thanked the trio for their work as Olivia let go of his hand to look around the room.

"You did this?" she asked in disbelief as she looked around the once dull panic room, which was now covered in a soft glow from the many tea lights which had been lit, and placed around the room.

She gave a fond smile when her eyes landed on the dining table, which had been set for two,  
along with a bucket of champagne and three wrapped gifts.

"Eve, Tanner and Q helped get everything set up. They wanted to give you something special in return for everything you have done for them over the years."

Olivia looked up at James with a loving smile, as she felt tears fill her eyes at their simple gesture.

"Thank you, James. For everything."

He reached up and gently caressed the side of her face, "You have nothing to thank me for, Olivia. It should be me thank you for standing by my side, even though I don't deserve your loyalty."

"You may be a pain in the arse, James, but I don't regret defending you against the minister or the committee. You have proven yourself to me on more than one occasion that I can trust you, and that's all that matters. I wouldn't have you any other way, James."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Olivia's arms came around his neck, her fingers slipping into his short blonde hair. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to get swept up in the moment, feeling his kiss stealing the breath from her lungs, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All that mattered was that she was in the arms of the man she had come to love, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"We had best make a start on our dinner, James. We wouldn't want it to get cold." Olivia whispered breathlessly against his lips once their kiss has come to an end.

"I do hate it when you are the voice of reason, but you're right- as usual."

"Damn right, I am." she smirked, stepping out of his embrace and walked over to the table.

James looked on amused and followed after her.

"Allow me," he said pulling out her seat so she could sit.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she sat down and looked at the meal in front of her.

"Sorry it's nothing spectacular, but it was short notice." He placed his gift next to the other three before taking his seat.

"It looks lovely, James," she told him truthfully taking a bite of her lasagne. "Tastes quite good as well. It seems all four of you have outdone yourselves."

"It's Eve, Tanner and Q that deserve the credit, I just came up with the idea," he took the bottle of champagne from the bucket and popped the cork.

"It's the thought that counts James, and to be honest, I much prefer this. Just the two of us," she held out her glass for James to fill.

"Funnily enough, so do I." he agreed filling up his own glass before replacing the bottle back into the ice bucket.

"I propose a toast." he smirked raising his glass.

"A toast to what?"

"To the woman, I love on her birthday."

Olivia shook her head in amusement and touched her glass with his before making a start on their meal.

It felt strange having a romantic birthday meal in a panic room of all places, but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself. She had needed this after months of wrapping up loose ends from their dealings with Quantum. Then there were the numerous terrorist attacks around the globe that they were no further forward in discovering who was responsible.

She had spent months and numerous resources looking for information that may help them uncover the truth behind the attacks, but the minister put a stop her investigation. Seeing no alternative, she continued to look into the attacks without the minister's knowledge. She had spent every waking hour looking for evidence to give them a lead for the past two months and she was beginning to lose hope when only last week she found evidence in CCTV footage of the same man in each of the locations where the attacks had taken place. It was all she had for the time being, but she still hadn't informed James of what she had discovered. She decided to tell him more once she knew for sure who the man was, and who it was he was working for.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, James. Why do you ask?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"I'm sorry, It's been a long day."

James didn't press the matter further knowing she would tell him at some point what was on her mind. He just hoped she didn't leave it too late.

"You know you can tell me anything, Olivia."

She reached out and took his hand in hers, "I know, but it's nothing to worry yourself over unless you want to do the rest of my paperwork."

"If you want me to, then I will."

"Seriously? You never do paperwork," she replied in disbelief.

"For you I can make an exception, " he gave her a wink.

"Well, don't I feel privileged."

"And speaking of privileged, I think it's time you opened your gifts."

"Well, if you insist." she reached over and picked up the first gift that was closest to her.

Reading the tag, Olivia gave a smile at seeing Q's familiar scrawl. She would miss the older man when he retired next month. He had become a close a friend to her over the years.

Unwrapping the gold paper, she placed it to the side and opened the small blue box. She felt her breath catch at seeing the victorian style amethyst and diamond oval brooch. It must have cost the man a small fortune.

Removing it from the box, she noticed a small piece of paper underneath. Curious she took it out and read over it shaking her head fondly.

 _'This brooch has been in my family for years, and I wanted you to have it. I have modified it slightly and placed a built in tracker should you find yourself in a spot of trouble.  
_

 _I wish you good wishes on this special occasion and I'll always be there should you ever need me._

 _Q'_

"So, what did the old man have to say?"

Olivia folded the note and placed it back in the box. "For my eyes only, James."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

She undid the clasp of the brooch and fastened it to her suit jacket, running her fingers over the gemstones.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Oh, shut up," she reached over and grabbed the next present, noticing it was from Eve.

Opening the medium sized bag, she smiled at seeing her favourite chocolates and a bath set along with a white envelope. Taking out the envelope, she opened it to see two passes for a spa weekend. She already knew who she would be taking with her, Eve deserved a spa weekend as much as she did.

Placing the passes back into the bag, she looked at the two remaining gifts, wondering who's to go for next.

James saw her dilemma and picked up his own and handed it to her.

"You had best not have gotten me something outrageous, James," she took it with a knowing smile.

"Well, you won't know until you open it."

Following his orders, she opened the bag to see three boxes sitting on top of each other.

Taking them out, she opened the largest one at the bottom, only to laugh at seeing two new silk lingerie sets; one in red and the other in blue.

"Something you expect me to to wear?" she looked over at him suggestively.

"Perhaps."

Placing the box back in the back she opened the medium one next to see two plane tickets for a week in Venice.

"James…"

"I know what you are going to say, Olivia, but it's time you had a break from this place. It's been years since you had a proper vacation and I want to spend a week alone with the woman I love, without the job getting in the way."

She looked at the dates on the ticket realising they fly out next week.

"I've already arranged the week off for you, so all you need to do is pack."

She wanted to be angry with him, but she couldn't find it in her heart to be. Perhaps James was right and she did need a break from six for a week.

"All right." she looked over at him with a smile, "you win, James."

"You won't regret it, Olivia."

"I know," she replied softly before she put the box containing the plane tickets back into the bag.

"Last one from me, then you can open Tanner's."

Olivia picked up the last box and looked over at James in disbelief.

"I saw you looking at them in the shop window a few days ago." He stood up and took the freshwater pearl necklace from the box and undid the silver clasp.

Placing the pearls around her neck, he fastened the clasp and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"They're beautiful, James. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Olivia," he pressed another kiss to her temple. "Now, you had best open Tanner's. I'm curious to know what's in that box."

"Patience is a virtue, James," she reached over for the box, as James retook his seat.

"Oh, my."

James saw her shoulders shake with laughter wondering what it was that Tanner had gotten her.

"Well, are you going to show me what he got you?"

Olivia bit her lip as she pulled out the white china Royal Doulton bulldog figurine and sat it on the table.

"You have got to be kidding me. What was Tanner thinking? That thing is hideous."

"Really, James. There is nothing wrong with it. I think it would sit quite nice on my desk in my office."

"Please tell me you're kidding! You mean I have to look at that thing in the face, everytime I come into your office."

"It's not that bad James, besides you have to admit the Union Jack on its body is a nice touch."

"If you say so, I still think the figurine is hideous looking. I can't believe companies think it's okay to sell something like that, it's an abomination."

"Oh hush, it's the thought that counts."

James watched as Olivia put the figurine back in its box before he stood up and made a start on tidying up the room. The last thing they needed was prying eyes to find out about his and Olivia's little gathering.

It was another forty-five minutes before they were satisfied that all evidence of their interlude was taken care of and they made their way back to Olivia's office to gather her belongings.

James stood in the doorway, keeping a hold of her presents as he watched her gather her bag and coat before she made her way back over to him.

"Thank you again for tonight, James."

"Anytime, Olivia. Are you ready to go? I have one more surprise for you when we get home," he hinted suggestively.

"I will be, give me one moment."

James watched as she took Tanner's gift from his grasp and inwardly groaned when she saw her place the bulldog figurine on her desk so it was facing towards him. He gave it a look of disgust hardly believing she was going to let the figurine see the light of day.

"The figurine is staying, James so you may as well get used to seeing it."

"If I must."

Olivia grasped her hand in his and the two of them left her office to enjoy the rest of their night. As she looked back towards the figurine, she gave a smirk silently thanking Tanner for it. The truth of the matter was she couldn't stand the sight of it either, but when she saw James' instant dislike of it, she knew she had to keep it if only to wind him up. As they both stood waiting for the lift, Olivia couldn't deny that today was certainly a birthday to remember.


End file.
